


Anywhere But Here

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at post-wentworth life where Erica is unhappily working for her dad's firm and Franky encourages her to chase her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

Erica yawned and turned into Franky’s side, burying her head in the other woman’s neck and breathing onto it.  
“Mm, you awake?” Franky groaned, placing an arm around Erica’s shoulders.  
Erica moved her body around restlessly but kept her eyes closed, “No,” she said sleepily.  
Franky chuckled, “You sleep talking then?”  
Erica groaned, “Shh, it’s the weekend. Weekend’s are for sleeping.”  
“Weekend’s are for spending with your girl whose missed you all week,” Franky kissed Erica on top of the head.  
Erica fluttered her eyes open, “Aw, you big softie,” she mumbled into Franky’s shoulder before pulling back to come face to face with her and kiss her quickly on the lips, “I miss you too, you know.”  
Franky smiled, wiping the tiredness out of her own eyes, “Mm, I just want to lay with you, you can go back to sleep if you want.”  
Erica nodded, putting a hand on Franky’s face, “I’ll be up soon, baby.”  
Franky nodded as Erica buried her head back in her chest.

Erica woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled to herself as she lay there. Franky was ridiculously sweet; sure, it had taken her a while to get past the front the prisoner put on, but they had got there. She was still studying, mostly from correspondence and she did get bored during the day. Erica felt incredibly spoilt with all the fancy meals that Franky would have prepared for her when she got home from another long day at the firm. She missed Wentworth, sure it was stressful and filled with challenges, but Erica thrived on that. From the moment she’d re-joined her father’s law firm, she lost the job satisfaction she had from working at the prison.

Franky walked in with breakfast on a tray and climbed onto the bed, presenting it to Erica, who kissed her hand, “Thank you, you didn’t have to baby,” she said, yawning as she started to eat.  
“It’s okay, I wanted to,” Franky laughed and took the bite that Erica offered her.  
“You should have some too, Franky,” Erica replied.  
Franky shrugged, “I already ate.”  
Erica looked at the clock guiltily, “Sorry I slept in.”  
Franky waved a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry. You got in late – “  
“I know I did, I’m sorry – “  
“No, it wasn’t a criticism, silly. I thought you were wrapping that case up yesterday though, what happened?”  
Erica sighed, “I did, but dad bought in a new case right as I was leaving.”  
Franky rolled her eyes, “What was it this time?”  
Erica shrugged, “Some divorce case, trust me, the in’s and out’s would bore you.”  
Franky nodded, “Like they bore you?”  
Erica’s shoulders dropped; she knew what was coming, “Yeah, exactly.”  
“I still think you should go back to the prison system,” Franky said, not for the first time.  
Erica finished off her breakfast and moved the tray to the sound. She placed a hand on the younger woman’s face, “Honey, you know it’s not that easy.”  
Franky frowned in frustration, “Erica, you were making a difference. You loved it, you hate this bullshit at your dad’s firm, it’s all trivial and… You can do more.”  
Erica sighed, “Was I? I was on a sinking ship, Franky. Nobody else cared about rehabilitation – “  
“The women did,” Franky cut in, “Seriously, since when have you wanted things to be easy? You like fighting for the voiceless. Whose more voiceless than a bunch of women in prison? Everybody just thinks we’re horrible people to shove inside for as long as possible,” Franky shrugged, “You were like…the light in a dark place,” Franky said softly.  
“I don’t think everyone saw it like that, Franky,” Erica smiled sadly at the younger woman’s enthusiasm.  
“But they did,” Franky insisted, “Maybe not everyone, but I wasn’t the only one. Things changed when you took over, it was for the better. Come on,” Franky smiled and nudged Erica playfully, “You have so much potential.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Student becomes the master.”  
“I was always the master,” Franky grinned, “But seriously – “  
“Franky, just stop. How many times are we going to have this discussion?” Erica said tiredly.  
Franky shrugged, “As many as it takes.”

Erica had re-read the same line five times. A case about some rich couple’s divorce. A split of the assets. Who gets the mansion and who gets the corvet and the limousine and the driver? Total bullshit, Erica thought. This was not what she wanted to be doing and Franky’s words echoed in her head. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She was getting a headache. She reached for some Panadol and took it with a swig of water when there was a knock at her door.  
“Come in,” she said, trying to sound more awake than she felt.  
“Just letting you know your father’s on his way in, he’ll be here in about half hour.”  
“Great, ,thanks,” she managed to force a smile as the secretary closed the door.  
She hated the days that her father came into the office. She already had a headache; she really didn’t need a migraine. It was enough that her dad still wouldn’t approve of Franky and still referred to her as Erica’s friend or roommate. Why did she feel this stupid loyalty to a man who never supported what she truly wanted to do in any aspect of her life?  
Erica slammed a fist onto her table and closed her notes; grabbing out her laptop and opening the lid.

Franky channel surfed until she just fell asleep on the couch. It wasn’t late, but she was bored. She’d been studying all day; she had exams next month and even though she tried to play it cool, she was stressing out. She was sleeping soundly when Erica came in.   
“Hey, sleepy,” Erica kneeled on the floor beside the younger woman and stroked her hair, “Wake up.”  
“Erica?” Franky’s eyes fluttered open, “Hey, sexy girl.”  
Erica chuckled, “Hey, you,” she placed a kiss on Franky’s lips, “Wake up, come on, I want to tell you something.”  
Franky sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, “You look excited, what is it? Did we have sex and I forgot? Cause you got that look like – “  
“Shut up would you?” Erica laughed, placing a finger on Franky’s lips.  
Franky shrugged but stayed silent.  
“There’s a job at a prison…in America,” Erica said nervously, watching Franky closely.  
“America,” Franky repeated slowly, nodding.  
“Yeah,” Erica said, “It doesn’t start until October, so you could still finish your exams next month. We could find you something over there.”  
“What’s the job?” Franky asked.  
“Deputy at a female prison in California. They want someone with a rehabilitation background, it’s a modern prison, experimental,” Erica said.  
Franky nodded, “Have you talked to them?”  
“No,” Erica said slowly, “I wanted to talk to you first.”  
Franky nodded slowly before letting her face break into a grin, “I think it sounds great. Are you serious though? America? That’s a big move, Erica. Don’t get me mistaken, I’m all for it, I’ll go anywhere with you but you, you have family here and – “  
Erica laughed, “Shut up for a second, would you?” and when Franky grinned sheepishly and went silent, “You’re right. You know that. This stupid job at dad’s firm, it isn’t enough for me. I need to make a difference, do something…meaningful. But I can’t do it without you by my side, and I wouldn’t want to. I don’t know what your degree will mean over there, Franky.”  
“I know,” Franky nodded, “I can find out. But even if I study a little more, we’ll figure it out. Plus you haven’t ever sounded this enthusiastic about anything,” she couldn’t resist niggling at Erica, “You know other than when we’re in bed and you do that thing with your throat, that’s pretty enthusiastic too.”  
“Ha ha,” Erica said sarcastically, “I’m excited, Franky,” and her eyes shone with excitement as she spoke, “Thank you for always encouraging me.”  
Franky nodded, “Right back at you, gov,” she managed to pull Erica on top of her and kiss her on the lips, “You can do anything.”  
“Right back at you, baby,” Erica started playing with Franky’s hair, “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”  
Franky smiled, “Good, I love you Erica,” she mumbled as she closed her eyes.  
“I love you too,” Erica whispered and lay her head on Franky’s chest.

Franky had tried, she had really tried but she’d just had her first exam and she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Erica didn’t mind; she’d never known anyone to study as hard as Franky had over the last few months… except for herself, that is. But now, she shook the younger woman fast asleep on the couch, waking her up quickly. Franky groaned but sat up trying to get her head in the game.  
“Erica,” she said sleepily, “What is it? Did they call?”  
Erica’s smile said it all, “I got the job, baby. We’re going to America.”  
Franky’s eyes lit up, “You kidding? I knew it, you’re amazing,” she pulled Erica onto the couch and kissed her quickly, “Congratulations governor,” she murmured.  
“Deputy now,” Erica corrected.  
Franky smirked, “You’ll always be my governor,” she said, biting down on her lip.  
Erica shook her head, “Yeah, yeah,” she smiled, climbing on top of the other woman and biting her on the neck gently before putting her ear to Franky’s chest, “I can’t wait to travel the world with you,” she murmured.  
“Ditto. I don’t care where we go as long as you’re by my side,” she put a hand in Erica’s hair, “I love you.”  
“Mm, we should sleep,” Erica yawned, “Got a whole new life to plan tomorrow,” she let her eyes flutter closed as Franky’s hand fell to her lower back and pulled her in tight.


End file.
